


That Fucker

by hoodieandjeanqueen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gavin can knit, Gavin has cats, He has too many names - Freeform, M/M, May add more parts, Minor Violence, Nines is also a little shit, Not really described, Pre-Relationship, Protective Nines, RK900 called Nines, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieandjeanqueen/pseuds/hoodieandjeanqueen
Summary: Nines is... Another story. First and foremost, he doesn't want or need a partner. Fuck what Fowler says. Plus the bastard is hard to figure out. He can never tell what his motives are. He doesn't bitch at him like Conner does with Hank, but he goes out of his way to have Gavin eat at those shitty health joints and takes his cigarettes when he catches him smoking after a hard case. Neither of those really affect his detective work, he can still catch suspects just fine, thank you. He doesn't need some newbie questioning his capabilities.Or in other words Nines and Gavin have a much needed talk and I just wanted to share a story of soft bois that I wrote for my girlfriend.





	That Fucker

Gavin has spent over a decade on the force. He’s been a detective for going on six years, and during that time he’s done just fine taking care of himself. But after the androids had flipped the city on its head, marching through the streets and singing their way to equal rights.

People at the station think that he still hates androids. Probably assume he was in the crowd of police firing, or at least cheering them on. The fights he had with his partner RK900, or Nines as he’s taken to calling him, has only fueled those rumors in the beginning. They had eventually learned to work with each other after much trial and error, but there was still some tension. What those assholes at the station don’t know is that the anger had wasn’t because he’s an android.

Having grown up in Oklahoma, he’s witness first hand hatred from people just for existing. He listened to assholes screaming at his mothers for walking down the street and for bringing him and his brother into their “sinful lives”. After he came out as trans and changed his name, he got called every name but Gavin by the judgemental fuckers from his hometown. He’s felt the pain of being told your feelings are fake, and he would never wish it on someone else.

He’ll admit that at first he treated them, especially Connor just as bad as others treated him. After a night of heavy drinking and self hatred, he knew he had to stop that bullshit. He knew his resentment was in part his brother, who had gotten to leave their shitty town early and seemed to forget their family once he started pumping out android models. Another due to the fear that his superiors would realize he wasn’t good enough and replace him with a shiny, new bot. He’s still not convinced that won’t happen, but at least it seems a little less likely now that androids are having to be paid the same salary as humans.

Despite the fact Connor can somehow stand to be friends. And maybe something more given how touchy the two seem to be lately, he’s started to becomes as close to friendly as people get with Gavin. Trading insults in the breakroom slowly faded to teasing jabs and even a few inside jokes. If Connor ever figured out who the mug that had appeared on his desk after he returned from the revolution came from, at least he was smart enough to never confront him on it.

Nines is... Another story. First and foremost, he doesn't want or need a partner. Fuck what Fowler says. Plus the bastard is hard to figure out. He can never tell what his motives are. He doesn't bitch at him like Conner does with Hank, but he goes out of his way to have Gavin eat at those shitty health joints and takes his cigarettes when he catches him smoking after a hard case. Neither of those really affect his detective work, he can still catch suspects just fine, thank you. He doesn't need some newbie questioning his capabilities.

He can feel himself getting pissed all over again as he remembers this afternoon. He had nearly caught up with the suspect at a dead end when Nines pushed him out of the way just as the suspect started firing blindly behind them. He hadn’t even had time to yell at the bastard before the shots had started flying. The tin can somehow managed to tackle her to the ground with only one shot in the arm. Gavin dragged him out of earshot after back up finally arrived, after the chase as usual.

“What the fuck was that?!” He yelled, staring at the small hole in his jacket that was slowly being surrounded by blue.

“She had a gun,” He states calmly, not seeming to understand why the other was so pissed. “You had a 46% of being shot while apprehending her.”

“I knew she had a gun, jackass! And you’re the one with a fucking bullet in you!”

“Well, it was expected, but-”

“You knew you would be shot and you still fucking pushed me out of the way?! What if she had managed to shoot you in the head or pump?!” He ignores the twist in his stomach at the thought of losing his partner, instead he focuses on the anger being fueled by adrenaline.

Before the screaming match can really get too far, a paramedic jogs over, needing to get the bullet out of his arm so that his self healing can do its job. Gavin clenches his jaw and turns away as he asks “Need a ride back?” He’s already heading to his car, knowing the android’s answer.

“No, I’ll ride back in the same vehicle as the subject to record any possible evidence.” 

“Tell Fowler I went home, if he asks.” He walks the few blocks back to his car, already knowing the man probably won’t. There’s only an hour left to his shift, and he stayed until midnight the past few nights working on a few cases.

He’d never tell anyone at the station this, but he just wanted to go home and cuddle up to his cats. He has a reputation to uphold after all.

Two of his cats are on the couch when he arrives home. He fills up their bowls before going to shower and get changed into a baggy sweater and sweatpants. He turns on the tv for background noise and pulls out his knitting supplies. His mama taught him as a way to “vent his anger in a healthier way”. At first he brushed it off as a girly hobby, until she chewed him out for his misogynistic bullshit he was pulling. Honestly he deserved it. And in the end she was right. It kept his hands busy, the soft clothing was nice to wear when he was feeling overwhelmed after a rough day, and he felt good donating boxes of warm clothing each fall and winter.

He was wearing one of the sweaters he had made now. He had made it a little too big, so he had to keep pushing the sleeves back up so he could free his hands, but he wasn’t too bothered by it. He set aside the needles as the doorbell rang, his takeout finally here. He grabs his wallet on the way to the door, nearly tripping on his cat as he swings it open.

“Took you fucking long enough-” He cuts himself off as he sees his partner standing there instead of the normal delivery boy. He can’t help but glance at his arm, the jacket having to have been replaced since the hole is no longer there, as Nines looks him over. He suddenly feels very exposed in his too large sweater, old sweat pants, and a cat rubbing against his leg. So naturally, he gets defensive. “The fuck are your doing here?”

It takes him a minute to answer, almost like he didn’t hear the question at first. “You were upset earlier. I talked to Connor and he suggested that I come over to talk.”

“I’m not upset.” He snaps, crossing his arms. Nines just raises his eyebrow and hovers on the doorstep. After a brief stare down, he sighs and lets him in. “I ordered some chinese, but I didn’t know you were coming over. I can split it or make you something else-”

“I don’t eat, Gavin.” He gives an amused smirk as his eyes dart around, taking in every detail of the small living room. A blush covers the man’s face as he darts back to the couch to shove the half finished scarf into a basket beside the couch.

“Right.” He huffs, turning back to face him. “What did you want to talk about again?”

“You say you aren’t upset, yet your vitals are elevated now just as they were earlier.”

“You really can’t figure out why I might be pissed off when you shove me and get shot?” He grits his teeth.

“It was to lower your own chances of injury-”

“I can handle myself! You can’t constantly put yourself at risk just because you think I’m incompetent!” 

“I know you are competent-”

“Well you sure don’t fucking act like it! I don’t need you getting yourself killed trying to cover for me! I managed just fine before you came along.”

“I know you don’t want a partner.”

“This isn’t about whether or not I want a partner. This is about you thinking you need to take charge of every situation because I’m an idiot-”

“Gavin, you aren’t an idiot. I know you can do your job but I see you as… a friend. I don’t want you to get hurt-”

“Did you ever consider that it went both ways, jackass?” To both their horror, a few tears slipped down Gavin’s face. The fear and anger of almost losing Nines earlier having finally caught up to him now that the emotions were all being brought up again.

“Gavin…” His voice was soft as he hesitantly took a step towards him. They both jumped as the doorbell rings for the second time that evening. Gavin hurries to wipe away the tears and answer the door, quickly paying the delivery boy. As he turns back around, he sees his partner kneeling and petting Tigger, his orange tabby.

He sits on the couch, trying not to think about how his mom would kill him for eating in front of a guest who couldn’t eat. What she doesn’t know won’t get him killed.

“What did you mean-” Nines stops as Gavin holds up his hand.

“House rules, no serious talk while I eat. Sit. You can change the channel if you want.” He nods, hoping giving the guest control of the tv would somehow balance out the eating in his mothers’ eyes. Probably not. He digs in, Nines predictably not changing the channel. Instead he watches the ghost hunting show with a distant curiosity he usually wears when he’s observing how stupid humans can be but finding it entertaining. He’s watched Gavin with that same look quite a few times in the beginning. Tigger curls up on his lap. It’s mostly quiet as he eats, besides him having to occasionally scold his other cat Gizmo, who likes to try and sneak food from him.

After walking back from putting away his leftovers, he finally looks at Nines. “Listen, stop putting yourself in danger to protect me.” He gives him a hard stare as he starts to object, “Trust me. Trust me to know what I’m doing and how to handle myself. Until you start trusting me, I’m not gonna be able to trust you.”

With a resigned sigh, he nods. “One more thing,” Gavin bites his lip, “you’re the only one who’s ever been to my house. And knows about all… This.” He gestures vaguely around him. “I’d like to keep it between us. I have a reputation after all.” He jokes.

“So I’m the only one who’s seen you like this?” He seems pleased as Gavin nods. “Then I won’t tell. On one condition.”

He raises his eyebrow, having thought they were past blackmail. “What condition?”

“I’d like to come over after work occasionally. I’m a bit attached to this little guy.” He nods to the tabby in his lap.

“You want to hang out with my cat?”

He laughs, the sound in no way setting off butterflies in his stomach because he’s a grown ass man, damn it. “And you too, preferably. It’s nice seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” He glares, getting defensive again.

Nines pauses, carefully choosing his next words. “Relaxed. You’re always tense and guarded at work.”

He nods slowly. He knows that outside his home, he never lets his guard down. A combination of general anxiety, lingering fear from his early days of transitioning, and having no real connection with most his coworkers. He knows he has problems, but he’s been working on it.

“Okay… I’d like that too.”

Nines grins as Gavin walks him to the door, learning down just before he leaves. “I also like seeing you in that sweater. It’s cute.” With a smirk he walks away, leaving Gavin red in his doorway. By the time he snaps out of trying to figure out if he should be mad or embarrassed, the android is too far away to cuss at without seeming like a lunatic, so he steps back inside and sinks down against the door.

“That fucker.”


End file.
